


Five Seconds Before

by JTxBojan



Series: Five Seconds [5]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the first part of the series - only this time from Louis' point of view where one gets an insight in Louis' completely inappropriate thoughts during his first meeting with Harry and right before they actually hook up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds Before

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the AU Five Seconds series, as requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

Five Seconds Before

Thursday, January 3rd 2013

Starting a new job was something Louis Tomlinson found to be absolutely horrifying. Starting a new job when he had only just finished his education and he was finally licensed to actually teach at a university, the BPP University College of Professional Studies in London to be exact, was something Louis Tomlinson found to be even worse. Especially now that he was actually there, at the university where he would be teaching World History and where his very first lesson would be with a class of second graders, standing right outside the classroom where he could hear his new students chatter loudly through the closed door to each other about what Louis assumed to be what they had done during their vacations. A classroom full of students. His first classroom full of students where he would be the only teacher present and where the main focus would be on him and him alone. Yes, that was something that Louis Tomlinson definitely found to be absolutely horrifying. And it was all the 24 year old newly educated teacher could do to not give in to every instinct in his body that was screaming for him to turn around and run out as fast as he could. Instead of taking a coward’s way out, Louis took a deep breath, reached up to straighten his suspenders and mentally braced himself for what was to come as he opened the door and walked into the classroom.

The room fell totally silent and Louis could practically feel the eyes of all of his 35 students burning into him as he made his way over to the desk by the blackboard that he was going to make his very own with time, put down his bag on top of it and turned to fully face the 35 faces staring back at him, their gazes filled with confusion and curiosity as to who this man whom they had never seen before could possibly be.

“Just take a deep breath and count to five.” Louis’ mind told him and he did just that, taking a deep breath and counting to five in his head, gathering up the last piece of courage and self-esteem he needed to actually address the class and introduce himself.

“Hi there. As you all probably know, Mrs. Darren is pregnant and she has reached that stage of her pregnancy where she can go into labour at any minute and therefore have been excused from teaching. I’ll be taking her place for the rest of the semester and I hope you will all be able to bear with me. My name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m 24 years old and I’ve only just finished my teaching education, and I’m going to be teaching World History with you guys.” He began, caught completely off guard by how confident he sounded, despite the fact that his nerves were attempting to drive him absolutely mad. The students merely continued to stare at him, and when Louis was convinced none of them had any questions so far, he continued.

“I figured as I don’t know you guys at all, we’d start off by each of you introducing yourselves to the rest of the class, though it’ll mostly be for me so I can learn your names.” Louis said, deciding to go with his favourite strategy when it came to getting to know a room full of people he had never met before. Turning his head, Louis smiled at the blonde girl sitting at the very front of the classroom by the window. “Let’s start with you.” He said, watching with hidden amusement as the girl blushed.

“I, uhm… I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say.” The girl stuttered, and Louis offered her a reassuring smile. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who was nervous about meeting a new class. The only difference was that he couldn’t actually let his nerves show.

“Just tell us a little bit about yourself. Your name, age, where you come from and possibly a few things you’re interested in?” Louis suggested as he took out a pen and a notepad from his pocket, preparing to write down some of the things his students said so it would be easier for him to remember them, smiling still as the girl took a nervous intake of breath and nodded her head.

“My name is Sarah Daniels. I’m 18 years old and I’m originally from Cheshire. I’m interested in dance.” She said, her voice growing a little more confident with every word. Louis nodded his head and smiled at her again.

“Dance, huh? That’s nice. One of my sisters is a dancer.” He said, feeling satisfied when he finally managed to draw a smile from the blonde whose name was apparently Sarah. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sarah.” He continued, being rewarded with a shy smile and a mumbled ‘likewise’. 

Taking a step past Sarah’s desk, he smiled at the young, dark haired man sitting behind her. “How about you, then? Tell us a bit about yourself.”

The introductions of the students went smoother with every student as they all began feeling a bit more comfortable around each other and it didn’t take long before about half of the class had introduced themselves. Louis did encounter the slightest bit of a problem, however, when he stopped a few feet in front of the desk of a young man with stunning dark curls sitting at the very back of the classroom, apparently caught in his own little world as he didn’t react when Louis asked him to introduce himself despite the fact that the young student’s gaze was fixed on him. 

Louis was about to repeat himself when the student sitting at the desk next to the apparently transfixed student, whom Louis had learned whose name was Liam Payne, reached over and punched the other man’s arm. 

“It’s your turn to introduce yourself, you twat.” Louis could hear Liam mutter as the other student jumped slightly at the punch and blinked his eyes a few times as he allowed Liam’s words to sink in. Louis waited patiently, noticing the tiniest hint of a blush that crept up the student’s neck after having been caught not paying attention. It was only then Louis really noticed him.

Green, big eyes met his own blue ones and for a moment, Louis could have sworn he could see a whole universe behind those green irises, a universe he had the sudden urge to dive into and explore. His gorgeous brown curls looked as if the man had been spent hours upon hours to get them to hang just right so they’d frame his face perfectly, though Louis guessed that they actually naturally looked like that. His impressive bone structure and jaw line had Louis’ throat suddenly feeling incredibly dry and he had to swallow hard, (but discreetly, of course), to keep himself from coughing. Despite sitting down, Louis was able to see long, dark blue jeans-clad legs stretched out under his desk and big hands resting on top of the desk. Strong arms were revealed by the simple white t-shirt the man was wearing and it dipped slightly in the neck, giving Louis a glorious view to the man’s hypnotising collarbones. He was possibly the most stunning creature Louis had ever encountered.

It was only when the student cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair Louis managed to pull himself free of the spell the student had accidentally put him under and he mentally screamed at himself to ‘stop thinking like that, he’s one of your students, for crying out loud!’

“I’m Harry Styles. I’m 19 and I love music and football.” The student said, his dark, heavy accented (the same accent that Sarah had, which probably meant Harry Styles was from somewhere in Cheshire) voice sending a shiver down Louis’ spine that he had to use all of his willpower to suppress. His words really caught Louis’ interest, though, as none of the previous students had expressed an interest in football. The closest thing they had gotten to it was one man named Alex who watched rugby on the telly from time to time, and that wasn’t really down Louis’ alley. He preferred football.

“Football? Which team do you support?” Louis questioned, tilting his head a little to the side, like he always did when he was genuinely interested, trying to push his immediate thoughts when he had first taken a good look at the man to the very back of his mind.

“Manchester United.” Harry Styles answered. Louis had to fight to keep himself from smiling. Not only was he drop-dead gorgeous, but he also supported the same team as Louis. Score. 

No. Shut the fuck up, brain. He’s your student!

Louis pulled himself together before speaking again.

“Really? While living in London? You must be quite a brave man, Harry Styles.” Louis said, unable to keep a small smile off his lips as he spoke. It was obvious that Harry was about to reply with a comment of his own, but Louis found that it would be better if he just moved on before his thoughts would completely betray him and make him unable to act as if there was nothing extraordinary about Harry Styles. And he did just that. Turning his back to Harry, Louis looked at the girl sitting next to him.

“Your turn.” He said with a smile, and the girl began introducing herself as Louis took notes to make sure he’d actually be able to pick up on the girl’s name as his mind had been brought slightly off balance by his instant and completely inappropriate attraction towards Harry Styles.

Louis found it to be quite a relief when he had finally made his way through all the students and he could return to the safety of his desk, where he allowed himself a moment to lean back against it to properly compose himself before straightening back up and smiling at the class.

“It’s lovely to meet you all and I promise I’ll do my best to remember all of your names. Now, let’s get this history lesson started, shall we?” He asked, clapping his hands together.

The unanimous groan that erupted from the students was one Louis had seen coming.

“I know, I know, learning sucks. But we all have to do it at some point if we want to make it in life, right?” Louis offered, allowing himself to give the class a small, almost apologetic smile. He remembered when he had still been learning and he could understand that the learning part of University was far from the most exciting part and therefore could sympathise with his students. However, it was necessary, and they knew it as well as he did. 

“We’re going to start with the Cold War. Please open your books on page 9.” Louis said, walking around his desk to find and open his own book as his students obediently did as they were told. 

“Right, who can tell me what happened during the Cold War?” He asked, properly starting his lesson and making sure to keep his gaze as much away from one certain young man with dark curls on the very back row as possible, and also noting to himself to keep as much distance from the young student as possible. Or else it was going to end badly for him.

Friday, February 1st 2013, 13:15

Keeping a distance from Harry had proved to be a lot harder than what he had imagined. In fact, it had proven to be absolutely impossible. The first few classes hadn’t been that bad, as Harry hadn’t really done much to make himself very noteworthy. However, that had all suddenly changed one day. In fact, Harry had suddenly changed one day. The young student had gone from merely paying attention and shooting in a few comments here and there to suddenly criticising and arguing with practically every little thing Louis said. 

It happened more often than not that the two of them ended up having heated discussions about things in the middle of classes, much to the other students’ amusement. Harry had proven to be not only gorgeous, but also the most annoying and irritating man Louis had ever met, and that alone just made Harry all the more attractive to Louis and quite often Louis found himself fighting the desire to lean over Harry’s desk, grab a hold of his shirt collar and kiss him, just to get him to shut the hell up. He couldn’t, of course, because that would be completely inappropriate and not to mention that Harry would probably punch him in the face and sue him for sexual assault, and Louis really didn’t want any of that. So he had merely stuck to his discussions and arguments with Harry, and ended up getting himself off to the memory of it at home afterwards. It was the safest option. It was the only option, really.

However, Harry’s sudden change of behaviour had made Louis curious and he had gone online to try and figure out why a student would suddenly turn on you like that. What he had found had shocked him to say the least, and Louis couldn’t quite wrap his mind around that one of the reasons as to why students would suddenly turn very aggressive against certain teachers could be because the students were attracted to the teachers. It was an impossible scenario, Louis convinced himself of, but it was a fairly exciting thought nevertheless. One that had helped making his little fantasies about his arguments with Harry a lot hotter, and it had also made him have to fight a lot harder to keep his body from actually reacting during his many discussions and arguments with Harry.

Louis was content with his fantasies, really, and had absolutely no intention of doing anything that would go beyond fantasising. That was until that Friday when Harry was particularly irritating. For some reason, Harry had glared at him when he’d called his name to see if he was there, and Louis couldn’t for the life of him understand why, so he merely ignored it despite the hint of excitement that made his entire body tingle. Oh, what those glaring green eyes could do to him…

Louis had pushed those thoughts aside, however, and moved on to start his lesson. He was talking about the past and current relationship between Finland and Sweden when Harry finally said that one thing that made Louis snap.

“This is really boring, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry stated, matter-of-factly.

Louis raised an eyebrow and met Harry’s gaze, forcing his expression to stay fairly neutral. 

“Is that so, Mr. Styles?” He questioned as he leaned back against his desk and folded his arms across his chest. Harry only answered his question with a nod. 

“What would you prefer to talk about then?” Louis continued, keeping his eyebrow raised as he looked at Harry. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders at that and put his feet up on his desk, leaning back further in his chair. Louis’ blood started to boil then, and his neutral mask was starting to slip slightly. He absolutely hated it when Harry did that.

“Oh, I don’t know… Something fun. Football history maybe. You know, seeing it’s my birthday today, we should at least talk about something fun.” Harry continued, his words followed by a yawn. Louis had to fight to hold back a snarl. However, he wasn’t about to act impressed. But as it was apparently Harry’s birthday, Louis figured he’d give Harry what he wanted. Sort of, at least.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” He said as he pushed himself away from his desk. “Would you consider yourself to be a fan of football, Mr. Styles? Or would you consider yourself to be a fan of a particular team in football?” He asked, his arms still folded across his chest. He was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Harry.

“A fan of football.” Harry said, his gaze not moving from Louis’, not even as Louis slowly began walking around in the classroom.

“Okay, if that’s a fact, let’s talk about some history within football.” Louis said, walking over to the window at the front of the classroom and leaning against the wall there, meeting Harry’s gaze. There was curiosity and a slight hint of irritation in Harry’s eyes, that much Louis could see even from here, and he had to struggle to keep himself from smirking. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Being a fan of football, I guess you won’t have a problem telling me at which Brazilian club the famous Ronaldinho started his career as a youth player?” Louis asked, his tone dull and slightly bored.

“Corinthians.” Harry responded, confidence dripping from his voice. It gave Louis great satisfaction that Harry’s answer was wrong.

“No, Grêmio.” He said.

“During his entire career, for both club and country, how many goals did Diego Maradona score?” 

Harry was the one to fold his arms across his chest now, and Louis felt a thrill of excitement run through his body. He had learned that Harry only ever did that when he was unsure of something and was frustrated about it. Louis found that to be an incredibly hot look.

“400.” Harry’s voice was confident as he spoke, but Louis could see right through it.

“Wrong. He scored 345. 311 of them were scored at a club level, while the remaining 34 were scored with the Argentine national team.” Louis responded, mentally thanking his father who had made it his own personal task to make sure Louis knew as much as football as possible. He then pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, and began walking down between the rows of desk towards where Harry was sitting.

“Who is the all-time top scorer in the Dutch football league, Eredivise, and how many goals has this player scored?” Louis asked, once again satisfied as he saw a flash of insecurity in Harry’s eyes as he moved closer. 

“I don’t know.” Harry replied. Louis couldn’t help but smirk.

“That’s a shame. It’s Willy van der Kuijlen, and he scored 311 goals.” Louis didn’t even attempt to hide the smugness in his voice as he spoke, and he could see Harry’s anger getting stronger. Louis suddenly felt the need to lean over that desk and kiss him again, but he pushed the thought away, not about to let himself get distracted from a game he was so easily winning.

“Okay, try this one then. Who is known for uttering these immortal words: ‘Some people think football is a matter of life and death. I am very disappointed with that attitude. I can assure you it is much, much more important than that’?” 

Louis actually assumed that Harry knew the answer to that one, as he supported an English team and it was a quote that was famous throughout the entire football community in England, regardless of which team someone supported. That fact alone made the sense of victory feel even sweeter when Harry obviously struggled to find the answer to Louis’ question.

“I don’t remember.” Harry finally said through gritted teeth.

Louis failed to hold back a chuckle and he could tell that the sound made Harry even angrier. 

“That was Bill Shankly, quite possibly the greatest manager to ever lead Liverpool Football Club.” Louis said, watching with a hint of amusement as Harry obviously recognised the name and most likely mentally cursed himself for having forgotten.

“You know I support United. Liverpool doesn’t interest me.” Harry growled in an attempt to reason his inability to answer the question, glaring at Louis. His words made Louis chuckle again as he suppressed another excited shiver that ran through his body. This was exactly what he had wanted. To get Harry so frustrated and angry that he would be able to satisfy himself with the memory for days to come.

“I support United too. But I’m a fan of football, and not just of a football team, Mr. Styles.” Louis stated, matter-of-factly, just as he stopped right in front of Harry’s desk, his eyes locked on Harry’s.

“Final question, and I’ll make this an easy one: What is Lionel Messi’s hometown?” Louis asked.

Harry glared right back at him, and it was all Louis could do to not shout in satisfaction when Harry didn’t even attempt to answer the question, his uncertainty written all over him. 

“The answer is Rosario, Argentina.” Louis explained as he leaned slightly forward, resting his hands on Harry’s desk right next to where Harry had his feet crossed. Their gazes stayed locked together, and Louis could have sworn that he saw a flash of desire in those green irises.

“Maybe you should re-consider whether you’re a fan of football or just a fan of a football team, Mr. Styles.” Louis said, quietly, but intensely now, and yes, that was definitely a flash of desire in those green irises as Louis both heard and saw Harry swallow hard. Louis was struggling to keep himself under control and not allow himself to grow hard, despite the fact that all the blood in his body appeared to have a desperate need to rush to his cock. Luckily, Louis had become a master at self-control over the years and managed to keep himself from letting how excited he truly felt show.

“Oh, and get your feet off the desk. You’re at University, not at home.” Louis said as he straightened back up and turned around, walking back to his desk at the front of the classroom, leaving Harry to glare at him as he walked, a glare which Louis could feel but bluntly ignored. The rest of the class erupted into cheers and Louis felt truly pleased with himself for having finally managed to make Harry Styles shut up. And he didn’t even have to risk getting fired to do it. Though that would have been a lot more fun...

“Oh, and Mr. Styles, you can see me after class.” Louis simply said, not even turning to look at Harry, nor giving him the chance to respond as he went back to talking about the past and current relationship between Sweden and Finland. After what he had seen in Harry’s eyes, Louis couldn’t let the opportunity to explore what could possibly be something glorious slide. 

Friday, February 1st, 15:00

“And we’ll continue with this subject next Tuesday! Have a good weekend, everyone!” Louis said as the clock hit 15:00 and the day was officially over. 

The students stood quickly and filed out of the classroom, all of them taking a short moment to wish Louis a good weekend, which Louis returned. As the last few students had left the classroom and the door was closed behind them, Louis lifted his gaze to see that Harry was still seated at his desk, not meeting his eyes. Louis saw that as another small victory and he turned his own attention to the mess that was his desk as he began packing up his bag and sorting out his desk.

“Harry, could you come up here, please?” Louis asked without lifting his gaze from his books even for a second. He continued packing away his books and merely listened to the sound of footsteps as Harry slowly but surely approached his desk. 

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry’s voice was steady, but nervous, and Louis suppressed a smile as he packed away the last of his books and turned to fully face his student. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been rather… Aggressive in my classes over the past month.” Louis’ voice was calm and professional, not at all betraying what Louis was getting at. Apparently that was enough to make Harry drop his gaze to the floor and Louis watched as teeth sunk into that full, tempting bottom lip. He was tempted to reach out and pull it away from Harry’s teeth and tell him that if anyone was going to bite it, it was going to be Louis, but he didn’t. Instead, he continued speaking.

“Is there something bothering you, Harry?” Louis questioned, leaning back against desk, folding his arms across his chest again and continuing to keep his voice calm and professional, as if the pair of them were having a perfectly normal teacher-student conversation.

Harry shook his head and didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure about that?” Louis asked again, Harry’s nod and how he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor making Louis feel a bit bolder as he pushed himself away from the desk and took a step closer to Harry. 

“Don’t lie to me, Mr. Styles.” Louis’ said now, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke. His heart was pounding away in his chest, scared to death that what he had seen in Harry’s eyes had been all wrong and that this would end terrible for them both, but refusing to let it show. No, he wanted to appear confident and dominant, so that’s exactly what he did.

“I’ve read a bit about this kind of aggressive behaviour and I want to ask you… Are you attracted to me, Harry?” Louis asked, his voice soft now as he shared the information he had found online. His words appeared to take Harry completely off guard as the student couldn’t seem to find the words to respond. The fact that he didn’t even respond with a simple ‘No’ had Louis feeling more confident and he took another step closer to Harry, who still was determined to keep his gaze fixed on the floor between them.

“You are, aren’t you?” Louis asked, his voice dropping yet another octave as he reached out and pushed a finger under Harry’s chin, lifting his head slowly so that the younger man had no choice but to look into eyes.

All doubts Louis had about this not being exactly what Harry wanted were erased when a green gaze met blue, and Louis skipped a beat in his chest. He wanted to lean in and slam his lips against Harry’s, to get all of his frustration and anger towards his student out, but he knew he had to be careful. Despite what Harry’s eyes told him, Harry was still his student and Louis couldn’t risk doing anything that Harry genuinely didn’t want.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to say no. If you don’t, I’m going to kiss you.” Louis allowed his voice to drop until it was nothing but a soft whisper, giving Harry one last chance to tell him that no, he didn’t want this. Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Louis’ and when Harry didn’t respond immediately, Louis started counting.

“One…”

Harry bit his lip. Louis’ licked his and tried not to let his heart break out of his chest.

“Two…” 

Louis moved his finger from Harry’s chin and instead used his hand to gently cup his cheek.

“Three…” 

Harry swallowed hard. Louis took a soft intake of breath. 

“Four…”

Louis moved his face slightly closer to Harry’s. His voice was now barely audible as he whispered the last number.

“Five…”

It was the longest five seconds of Louis’ life, but when Harry still didn’t say anything, Louis leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s. He wanted to smirk at the sound of the soft moan that slipped past Harry’s lips, but instead he just moved his hands up to fist them in Harry’s curls, an action that apparently was enough to push Harry over the edge as his tongue came dashing into Louis’ mouth and their hips came pushing together in desperation and frustration that had been pent up for about a month.

Harry apparently let his own frustration and desperation pour out as well as the student rolled his hips almost desperately against Louis’, his tongue ravaging Louis’ mouth and making Louis lose what little control he had left. 

Letting go of Harry’s curls, but making a mental note to grab and pull at those curls a lot in the future, Louis instead moved his hands to grab a hold of Harry’s shoulders and flipped their positions so that Harry had his back towards the desk. However, that wasn’t the position Louis wanted him in and he used his hold on Harry’s shoulder to spin him around so that he was facing the desk. Pressing himself firmly up against Harry’s back, his bulge pressing against Harry’s bum, Louis leaned over Harry’s shoulder and whispered directly into his ear.

“Bend over.” 

And when Harry whimpered and did as he was told, Louis moaned and thrust his hips desperately against Harry’s bum, all of his fantasies finally about to come true.

Yes, those five seconds before the kiss had been the longest five seconds of Louis’ life. But they were worth it. They were the five seconds before the most wonderful thing in his life started.


End file.
